


Project 7

by Softtyrell



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Deaths, F/F, Lies, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OT3, Other, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Around the world there are certain files that have addresses of all the most important people in the world to make sure that no one get said files they are given to a team of agents that work for the American government every two years and they must protect them with their lives whilst going on other missions they are given. The team assigned to the file this year was Venus but they are all killed except one. He gave it back to the Government now the newest team Juno are given the files. Not only will they have to keep the files safe, they have to search and kill the people who murdered the other team.





	Project 7

**Author's Note:**

> Agent delta 3 - Jazz  
> Agent 69- Sol  
> Agent 17- Bec  
> Agent 94- Nathaniel  
> Agent 32- Elliot

"You want  _us to do WHAT?'"_ Delta said yelling. Her eyes wide and hands up in the air.

 

 "It's not like we have a say in it or anything. Plus we are the most capable out of all the other teams I don't see they had to give it to Venus first. But since they were all killed well most of them except agent 89 not only do we have the absolute pleasure of finding  **AND** killing their murders. We have to protect the files whilst going on our regular missions." Agent 17 said walking towards agent 32. Bec knew its horrible to move again but the files are most important.

 

 "I know it sucks but we have to do it. We start next week okay new safe house, new passports, and new I.Ds. Jazz just order some pizza I don't feel like cooking tonight. Elliot, dearest please go find Nathaniel and tell him what's up and then burn all the papers, you know the drill, call me when you're done half way so I can do the rest. Sol just eat something and hit the hay.Team dismissed."

 

The four got up and left the conference room. Bec made his way to the living room he started unbuttoning his shirt and sighed. He really didn't need this right now knowing well that he is going to leave for another solo job and he can't tell anyone. He fell on the couch hoping to get a quick nap. A couple minutes of silence he gave up. The man lifted himself up and went to his room and changed into his worn out sleeping shirt and basketball shorts. He raked his hair and puffed out. A soft knock came to the door.

 

"Hello 17?" A soft voice said. 

 

"Hey Nathaniel, I said dismissed; call me Bec now. But as the leader of Juno I have to know why you missed the meeting today."

 

"I didn't want to be there." Nathaniel said casually. 

 

"That's not a good excuse. So now I'm going to have to punish you." Bec gave Nathaniel a suggestive look. 

 

Nathaniel turned his head down because all of a sudden his shoes got very interesting.

 

"What are you going to do sir?" The shorter man said with a look in his eyes knowing exactly what it can do to Bec. 

Bec liked his lips, leaned down and softly spoke 

"Well Babyboy what I can do is tie you up all snug with some rope and leave you to fight off 3 guards or I can make you you burn the rest of what Elliot hasn't done. Which one would you like?"

"You know which I would like but I'll take the latter." 

 

Nathaniel exited the room and walked to where Elliot is supposed to be. 

"Hey I'm supposed to finish for you. So go eat something and get some rest." Nathaniel said with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. 

 

"Yeah, okay I'll go hang out with Bec for a bit and be an actual friend."

"Excuse you at least I didn't date his girlfriend at the same time he was." 

"YOU KNOW I WASN'T AWARE OF THAT AT THE TIME!" Elliot yelled.

"Okay whatever you think is going to help you sleep at night."

"I'm not going to take this from some slut."

Nathaniel was done. He bawled his fist up and punched Elliot right in face. Elliot stood in shock. He brought up his hand and wiped his nose and saw red when he brought it down. He flung forward and start attacking Nathaniel, punching his gug repeatedly. Thee dirty blonde haired man had Nathaniel on the ground. The short dark haired man kicked Elliot in the stomach to push him to the side. The both got up and brought out their guns and pointed at each other. 

"ENOUGH YOU ABSOLUTE JACKASSES, I CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE FOR THREE GODDAMN SECONDS BEFORE YOU GUYS TRY TO MURDER EACH OTHER!"

Bec was at the doorframe screaming and furious. His face red from yelling. 

"PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS AWAY BEFORE I TAKE YOU BOTH OUT! DO IT NOW!"

 


End file.
